


Step Outside

by InkyJustine



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crack, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyJustine/pseuds/InkyJustine
Summary: Take a shower and meet me outside,the message read,I know you‘re still in pajamas.To that, Jack let out a noise of protest that no one was around to hear. He wasnotwearing pajamas, just yesterday he had changed into a pair of comfy jogging pants and a ratty shirt that may or may not have been Robert‘s and may or may not have made it into his possession from one of Robert‘s numerous piles of laundry.





	Step Outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AbithaGray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbithaGray/gifts).



> For my dear friend Cam, who's birthday it is today :-* I hope you like your gift

Jack was _not_ pining.

That at least he was telling himself while he sat slouched on the couch, blanket wrapped around him so only his head was peeking out along with his hands. A cooking show was on that he wasn‘t paying a whole lot of attention to. Instead, his focus was on his phone. It was buzzing. Then it stopped only to start buzzing anew. It hadn‘t done that for over a week.

„Alright, alright!“ Jack muttered when he could no longer ignore it and groped awkwardly for the device, movements restricted by the fabric of the blanket. He wasn‘t about to give his daughter the satisfaction of having waited for a message from her. Unfortunately, his antics nearly knocked over his glass of totally _not alcohol_ , but fortunately his carpet was saved at the last possible second by his lighting-like reflexes. Ha! Then, finally, he looked down at the screen. Amanda had gotten him the new phone, insisting that only this way they could truly stay in contact. For weeks she had helped out in Matt‘s coffee shop, but it wasn‘t Amanda who had written him. In fact, she hadn‘t called or „texted“ him for days. It was taking everything in him not to jump into his car and drag her home. But then he couldn‘t reply to Robert...

 _Get ready_ , the text from Robert said. The previous ones were only his name, repeatedly... repeated. Jack shook his head. That was ominous. Ready for what? The apocalypse? A new show starting? Was it going to rain? Jack really hoped it was going to rain. It would go swimmingly with his dark mood. 

_Jack, get up. Take a shower,_ the next one read and Jack couldn‘t help but turn around quickly on the couch to look out of the window. He was _relatively_ sure that Robert wasn‘t about to play peeping tom at his living room window, but with that man you never truly knew. 

_I‘m not looking through your window._ Yeah right, Jack thought and smiled. _Take a shower and meet me outside,_ another message read, _I know you‘re still in pajamas._ To that, Jack let out a noise of protest that no one was around to hear. He was _not_ wearing pajamas, just yesterday he had changed into a pair of comfy jogging pants and a ratty shirt that may or may not have been Robert‘s and may or may not have made it into his possession from one of Robert‘s numerous piles of laundry. If socks could be eaten by washing machines, why not shirts? And what if he had slept in these shirt and jogging pants, too, the last few days? It didn‘t make them pajamas.

 _Jack,_ another message said, followed by his name another half a dozen times. Robert really seemed to like his name. Jack tried to ignore the fact that that fact made his belly flutter happily. But at least it got him to finally heave himself to his feet and moved into his bathroom. Just for a moment he contemplated jerking off before Robert picked him up, but then he wasn‘t sure if Robert wouldn‘t just barge in. (Even if he hadn‘t yet, which was _not at all_ something Jack wished would happen.) Being with Robert had become more _frustrating_ as of late. They were taking their time, which was good for Robert, but bad for Jack‘s libido. It hadn‘t been this high since his teenage years. 

So he kept his shower brief, but thorough. He didn‘t want to smell badly when meeting Robert. Then he got into comfortable clothes and went outside. Robert was waiting in front of his house, leaning against his car. A nod was all the greeting Jack got before Robert went back around the vehicle and climbed into the driver‘s seat. 

Alright, not in a talkative mood, except for the messages, Jack decided and settled into the passenger seat. It probably beat sitting on his couch all week. 

In silence they drove to the cliff they had visited so often already, and where the view was beautiful as always. When Robert stopped the car they stepped out and got comfortable on the back of the pick-up truck. 

„Thanks for bringing me out here,“ Jack said softly, taking the knife that Robert offered him with a small smile. Littered among the edges of the forest was enough wood to whittle away the night.

„I couldn‘t let to pine for another week,“ Robert offered and gently bumped their shoulders together. Then he took a piece of wood and began to carve it. With his smile softening, Jack followed suit a moment later, leaving their shoulders leaning together as they worked. 

But he couldn‘t really concentrate. His mind was on other things, the man beside him in particular. He let the knife pick off piece by piece of the wood until what he had looked...kind of...like... a penis. Quickly, he threw it into the bushes, face burning. When he turned back to Robert, Robert was looking slowly from him to the forest and back to him. „Spider attacked you?“ he asked grimly and Jack quickly nodded, lest he betray himself. Giant spiders. Truly, giant, penis-shaped spiders, yep! At least it was putting thoughts of Amanda out of his mind. 

The next thing he whittled was...another penis. This time Jack just quickly hid it beside him, half shoving it underneath his thigh so Robert wouldn‘t see it. Too bad the man had eyes like a hawk when he wanted to. Nothing escaped the man‘s notice. 

Robert leaned over him, doing _things_ with his mere presence that resulted in Jack‘s pants suddenly being a whole lot tighter. For Christ‘s sake he hadn‘t even put on his skin-tight pants. For a moment Robert turned the little _penis_ around in his hand, still leaning over Jack and making him sweat in his effort not to give himself or the state of his nether regions away. Robert chuckled. Then he turned his head and his mouth met Jack‘s in a kiss that was _not_ an accident. Almost immediately, Jack‘s eyes slipped shut. Robert‘s tongue slid against his lips and Jack opened up underneath the soft caress. He wouldn‘t have imagined Robert to be so gentle. His gruff exterior seemed to have fooled him again. 

„Didn‘t you want you wait?“ Jack asked him with only a little bit of bewilderment in his voice, when they pulled apart an undetermined time later. Alright. It was a lot of bewilderment. Robert often managed to catch him off-guard, but it wasn‘t unpleasant. It kept him on his toes, or so Amanda had said. There had been a lot of approval in her voice for whatever reason.

„We can continue to wait after,“ was Robert‘s answer. Well, fair point. A shiver went through Jack at his rough voice and then Robert‘s mouth was on his again. Jack‘s breath hitched when Robert‘s tongue pushed between his lips again, kiss growing rougher. One of Robert‘s hands took the knife out of Jack‘s limp hand and stashed it somewhere out of sight. Or maybe he just laid it beside them. Jack‘s eyes were closed. When had he closed them? He let out a gasp when Robert‘s arm wrapped around his middle and heaved him further up onto the back of the pick-up truck, laying him down. Hopefully this time no Dover Ghost was going to interrupt them. The forest around them stayed quiet, except for the usual flora and fauna activity that Jack recognized from their other visits.

„You‘re thinking too much,“ Robert told him, lips brushing against Jack‘s ear and making him tremble and spread his thighs to let Robert settle between them. 

„Well then shut me up,“ Jack answered, flushing to the tips of his ears when Robert grinned and looked at his lips. That hadn‘t even made sense! Quickly, Jack put his hands over his face and laughed. Then Robert‘s mouth touched his jaw, right underneath his palms and slid down his neck. It was warm enough that Jack raised his arms to let Robert pull his shirt over his head. 

Jack unconsciously licked his lips when Robert stripped out of his jacket with the shirt following close behind. To say that Robert had a nice chest was an understatement. He‘d always had had a weakness for chest hair, so he reached out and let his hands pet the fur on Robert‘s chest, down his belly to the treasure trail leading down to where Jack _really_ wanted to put his mouth. If Robert let him. 

But Robert beat him to it, hands falling to Jack‘s belt and undoing it. He wasted to time at all in pulling him out into the night air. _Just like that!_ _In the open!_ Jack couldn‘t help but quickly look around, just in case Craig chose that moment to jog past. But everything was quiet, so he lowered himself onto his elbows and moaned when Robert‘s mouth descended onto his cock, swallowing him down. 

It had been too long since someone had last sucked him off and he let out another moan so loud he immediately slapped his own hands over his mouth to stifle it. While it was quiet all around it wasn‘t his intention to actually _draw_ someone to them with the noises he was making. Meanwhile Robert didn‘t seem to have such worries. The look he was aiming at Jack from his place bend over Jack‘s crotch burned right through Jack‘s embarrassment. In fact, it burned Jack‘s embarrassment _away_. Robert‘s head bobbed up and down over him, working him with lips and tongue that Jack felt dizzy. All his blood seemed to have left his head to pool in his groin. Despite his best intentions, his hips jerked upwards. God, he was going to _come_ if Robert didn‘t ease up soon and Jack wanted to put his own mouth onto Robert so badly he was about ready to _beg_ for it.

As if reading his thoughts, Robert chose that moment to pull away, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth. His lips were red and without thinking about it, Jack sat up and pulled him forward for a kiss. 

„Can we- would you-“ Jack stuttered out. He was truly the most eloquent person in this forest right now. 

„Sure we can,“ Robert said with a small laugh. Then Jack got to his feet with Robert‘s arms around his waist, squeaking in surprise as Robert reversed their position and it was him lying down with Jack hovering above him. Jack raised his backside when Robert pulled his pants down his legs, taking his underwear with them. They were only momentarily stopped in their tracks by Jack‘s shoes, sneakers, to both their relief. With two dull thuds they landed behind the truck, followed by two sets of pants and one set of underwear when Robert undressed as well. 

The _body_ the man had. Jack felt blessed. He also felt like licking every inch of him. 

Just as quickly as he had undressed, Robert was back to hover over him. Then his hands slid over Jack‘s ass, but before Jack could scoot _down_ and put his mouth to good use, since talking seemed to be out of the question for him just at this very moment, Robert guided him around so he was facing Robert‘s crotch, with his own cock hanging over Robert‘s face.  
He really hoped Robert didn‘t expect a spectacular performance of him. With Robert sucking him off Jack doubted he would have any brain cells left to concentrate on his own task, no matter how much he liked this position. 

„Ready?“ Robert asked him grimly and Jack let out a laugh.

„Yeah, more than ready, bring it on Rob.“ Jack chuckled. 

„Don‘t call me that,“ Robert growled. Before Jack could muster up an apology, Robert‘s mouth was already on him, drawing a moan out of him. With effort did Jack open his eyes again, which had slid shut without his telling them to, so he could admire the cock in front of his face. Robert had one of the prettiest dicks that Jack had seen. It was thick and long and it made Jack‘s mouth positively water. Stifling another gasp when Robert swirled his tongue around the head of _Jack‘s_ cock, he lowered his own. It tasted good as well. Robert must have taken a shower, too, before he left home. Maybe one day they could take a shower _together_ , if Robert wanted them to. The image send a tingle through Jack.

Jack took him in deeper and felt more than heard Robert let out a grunt that vibrated through his cock, making Jack let out a gasp.  
All thoughts of getting caught had fled Jack as he bobbed his head up and down, rocking his hips down onto Robert‘s face in turn. He could come like this, he decided. A disappointed moan escaped him when Robert took his mouth away. Did the man read minds or something? Apparently, Robert didn‘t _want_ him to come like this. Jack was about to take his away as well, to demand that Robert got back to sucking him off, when he let out a startled moan as Robert licked a wet stripe over his balls and up to his hole. Now Jack was even more happy that Robert had told him to take a shower. 

His face flushed and it took all his willpower to lavish the cock in his mouth with the attention it deserved, instead of just drooling on it as Robert expertly licked over his taint again. Robert‘s wide hands settled on his ass and Jack let himself be moved down a little. His reward was Robert pushing his tongue into his hole shallowly, making him groan. Or had he cried out? He couldn‘t tell. Jack was a little hazy on what the next couple of minutes entailed, because all his attention was on Robert‘s tongue dipping in and out of his hole, before pushing in as far as he could go. Distantly he was aware of one of Robert‘s hands leaving his ass. The cock in front of his face was almost forgotten until Jack let his head drop forward and rested his forehead against Robert‘s pubic hair, Robert‘s cock leaving a wet trail on his cheek. Right, he had wanted to suck Robert off. But again that thought was chased from his mind as Robert pushed a finger into him beside his tongue, covered in slick. 

„Robert,“ Jack moaned. A grunt was his only acknowledgment and Jack dutifully fumbled with the cock in front of him again and put it into his mouth, trying to make up for how good Robert was making him feel. This cliff was shaping up to be his favorite place in the world. 

Another finger followed the first. The groan Jack let out was stifled by the cock in his mouth and he had to swallow. When they were done the fauna around them was going to be scandalized, if it wasn‘t already. It was almost a shame that Robert had never visited him at home and they could have done _this_ in a real bed, instead of the back of a pick-up truck. Not that Jack was complaining at all, especially not when Robert added a third finger and bit his way over Jack‘s inner thighs. No doubt, Jack‘s cock was leaving a wet mess on Robert‘s collarbone. Jack just really wished he could see it with his own two eyes. 

After a while in which Jack was hovering on the edge, Robert pulled his fingers free and only stroked his hands over Jack‘s ass, down his thighs and over his back where he could reach.

„Bastard,“ Jack breathed out as he came down from his high. His cock _ached_ and he wanted nothing more than to _come_. How close was Robert anyway? With a pang of guilt did Jack have to admit to himself that he hadn‘t quite managed to stay focused enough to get Robert off as well. Or close to it, most likely.

„I will have you know that my parents were married when they got me,“ Robert said gruffly, but when Jack let his head drop to Robert‘s thigh so he could look at him through his own legs he was grinning at him. Jack laughed, one part at what Robert had said and one part because the way his cock hung beside Robert‘s upside down face was comical. 

„Can we go on?“ Jack almost pleaded, breathless. If they were going to get into the car now and drive home or continue _whittling_ he was going to cry. 

A soft look was in Robert‘s face, gentle smile playing around his mouth. „Yeah,“ he simply said and Jack scrambled around so he was back to facing Robert. Jack took the opportunity to kiss him, letting their tongues slide together. His own hands found Robert‘s shoulder, holding himself up over him while Robert lined his cock up with his hole. A sliver of anticipation went through Jack. It always did, he loved the moment right before he could sink down, feel the stretch. Then Jack made the mistake of looking up and froze. It was only a trick of the shadows, but for a moment he thought he could see something among the trees, but it was only a bush, swaying gently in the breeze. 

„What‘s wrong?“ Robert sounded worried and Jack shook his head.

„It‘s nothing. A few leaves startled me.“ The head of Robert‘s cock was a tantalizing presence against his backside but now Jack couldn‘t shake off the realization that he was very _very_ visible, sitting up in the back of Robert‘s pick-up truck and if he moved it would be even more obvious to any nightly jogger (Craig) what exactly he was doing. „Robert?“ Even to his own ears Jack sounded alarmed. 

„Let me on top,“ Robert told him and with a jolt Jack found himself on his back, staring up at Robert who was hovering above him once more.

„You‘ll glare anyone away?“ Jack teased, relieved to be out of sight again. 

„Yes,“ Robert said simply. As if to show he was serious, he showed Jack his best glare, which did absolutely nothing to dampen Jack‘s newly kindled excitement. Instead his thighs dropped open wider and Robert showed his teeth in a grin. 

„Even the Dover Ghost?“ Jack couldn‘t help but ask as he wrapped his legs around Robert. 

„Cryptids don‘t let themselves be chased off with a glare,“ Robert scoffed. Then he bit the side of Jack‘s neck, making him gasp. „And now just let me make you feel good.“ This was said much more softly, followed by a kiss to the bitten spot. 

„Yes, Robert,“ Jack whispered back and wrapped his arms around Robert‘s shoulders as well as Robert lined up his cock and guided himself in. Jack gasped. The pressure, the stretch and the slight burn was everything like he remembered. Once Robert bottomed out he stilled and they pressed together from lips to groin as Robert kissed him, letting him get used to it again. 

„Come on,“ Jack whined after a while. Robert had moved his kisses from his mouth to his neck, undoubtedly leaving hickeys. At Jack‘s voice he slowly began shifting his hips, making Jack gasp. Robert was on the big side, which was all the better since Jack had a _thing_ for it. He stretched him in all the right ways and let him feel every inch as he pulled out and pushed back in, first slow, then faster when Jack urged him on by digging his heels into his lower back.  
Even now Robert wasn‘t talkative. Jack would have expected him to talk dirty, which he wouldn‘t have minded the least, but instead he was silent except for his grunts and moans, rough noises that made Jack stifle his own against the side of his neck to hear them better. Then he bit Jack‘s shoulder again, shoving particularly harshly into him and drawing a cry of pleasure out of Jack. 

Robert pulled back a little, holding himself up on his elbows beside Jack‘s head as he thrust into him over and over. His eyes were on Jack‘s face, mouth hanging open while he panted, but Jack was hardly any better off. He felt as if he couldn‘t draw a breath. Heat was pooling low in his stomach, his cock was drooling. He was so _close_. Jack was about to reach down, wrap a hand around his cock, but Robert beat him to it, stroking him off in time with his thrusts until Jack was coming, _coming_.  
Robert kept moving his hand, thrusting into him as Jack spilled onto his own belly, digging his fingernails into Robert‘s sides and moaning his pleasure out at the stars above him. 

„You‘re beautiful.“ Jack almost missed the words over the rushing in his ears. He forced himself to open his eyes, clenched shut at the force of his orgasm. Robert‘s face was open, slack and then he flushed. Robert flushing was a sight for sore eyes, Jack decided, and pulled him down to lavish his face in kisses until Robert fought his way free. „If you tell anyone about this I‘ll have to kill you,“ he said gravely, or as gravely as possible while panting and being balls deep in your _boyfriend_. Jack felt giddy and made himself clench down to see Robert‘s face slacken again, choking out a small cry. 

„I won‘t,“ he promised breathlessly, urging Robert on to fuck him hard, despite the oversensitivity. He wanted to see Robert _come_. 

Then he did,

Robert‘s back bowed and his eyes slid shut as he thrust into Jack, mouth open as he gasped. Then he moaned low in his throat and Jack felt the wetness as Robert‘s come leaked out between thrusts. Jack didn‘t mind the feeling, not with the way Robert‘s rhythm faltered and he pushed himself against Jack as close as he could. When Robert slumped on top of him, Jack kissed the side of his head and stroked his palm over Robert‘s back as both their breaths calmed, slowly. 

Wordlessly, Robert pulled out of him a while later. Jack had dropped into a doze, felt him slip out and finally he stirred when Robert‘s warmth left him and he heard Robert open the door to his car. Jack really hoped he wasn‘t about to drive off with Jack still lying naked in the back, but he shouldn‘t even have entertained the thought when Robert returned with a rag and gently stared wiping him down. 

„Thank you,“ Jack said sleepily and was rewarded with a kiss. Then he finally made himself move and they both got dressed. 

The drive home was silent, comfortably so. Jack reached out and Robert‘s hand covered his when he laid it on top of Robert‘s thigh. 

„Hey, do you want to come in?“ Jack asked when Robert let him out in front of his yard. He hadn‘t really expected Robert to come in, so all the more surprised was he when Robert nodded and turned off the ignition and got out to join him on the sidewalk. 

Together they entered Jack‘s house, still devoid of Amanda, which gave Jack a pang that was quickly chased away when Robert‘s hand slid over his back. 

„I know how it is to have a daughter leave,“ he said softly, „but Amanda will come back. You know that.“

Jack nodded and tried to smile. „Hey, want to watch some TV?“

„Only if it‘s not a comedy. Can‘t stand that stuff,“ Robert said. They settled on a war documentary that Jack found himself dozing off to after only five minutes, head pillowed on Robert‘s shoulder. It was comfortable. Oh so comfortable. 

When Robert shook him awake however long later, the TV was turned off and Jack mourned the fact that he had actually _slept_ through Robert being in his house for the first time, outside of a party. „Are you leaving?“ His voice came out tiny and Jack wanted to shake himself. He was an adult. He could leave and sleep with an empty bed. 

„Where his your bedroom?“ Robert asked instead of answering and bewildered Jack showed him up, sleepy confusion only strengthening when Robert asked for a pair of pajamas. Jack could dress himself, he wasn‘t _that_ far gone. 

Only when Robert took off his shirt did it finally click. 

„I have a spare toothbrush, too,“ Jack quickly said and fled to the bathroom before he could chase Robert away with the whoop of joy he wanted to let out. Safe beside the toilet, Jack let out a tiny whoop, fist-pumping the air before searching for the toothbrush and laying it out beside his own. When he opened the door again, Robert was waiting on the other side, clad in pajama pants and shirtless.

„Shirt was too small,“ he gruffly explained. Of course it would be, Robert was way wider in the shoulders than Jack by far. Not that he was complaining about the view. Nope. Jack cleared his throat. _Stop drooling!_

„Here, is your toothbrush,“ he said and gestured to it. Then he took the opportunity while Robert took his turn in the bathroom to change into his own pajamas, a new pair this time before brushing his own teeth and taking a leak while Robert headed into the bedroom. 

When he entered, only one of his bedside lamps was turned on, flooding the room into it‘s dim light. Robert was in his bed, underneath the blanket and looked a little uncomfortable. 

„Haven‘t slept at anyone‘s place in ages,“ he explained stiffly and patted the bed beside him. „Get in, it‘s too empty.“

Jack found the lump in his throat too big to sleep. He hadn‘t had anyone in his bed since Alex. But... it felt good to see someone there again. It felt right. His heart skipped a beat and he crawled in beside Robert, who reached out and pulled Jack against him. 

Then they slept.


End file.
